OUR SPECIAL GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS
by lyELF
Summary: Kyuhyun kecil sangat mengharapkan bertemu dengan Santa Clause di malam natal. Donghae yang tahu jika Santa Clause hanyalah sebuah cerita namun di dalam hati nya ia juga ingin bertemu dengan tokoh tersebut. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Leeteuk untuk mewujudkan keinginan kedua dongsaeng nya itu? /TeukHaeKyu Brothership/ ONESHOOT/ Special story for christmas night


**OUR SPECIAL GIFT FOR CHRISTMAS**

.

.

**Main Cast : **

Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Cho Kyuhyun

.

**Genre** : Family, Brothership

.

**Rated** : K+ to T

.

**Summarry :**

Kyuhyun kecil sangat mengharapkan bertemu dengan Santa Clause di malam natal. Donghae yang tahu jika Santa Clause hanyalah sebuah cerita namun di dalam hati nya ia juga ingin bertemu dengan tokoh tersebut. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Leeteuk untuk mewujudkan keinginan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu?

.

.

* * *

† CHRISTMAS †

Malam dingin dengan butiran salju yang terus turun dari langit terus menyelimuti kota Seoul. Salju sudah bertumpuk di jalanan kota padat tersebut. Begitu pula dengan kawasan gereja yang cukup terkenal di tengah kota Seoul. Salju putih sudah menumpuk di sekitar area gereja, memenuhi area yang biasa nya di tumbuhi rumput hijau. Lampu berwarna warni sudah menghiasi bagian luar gereja untuk menyambut natal 2 hari lagi.

Lampu-lampu dan hiasan natal pun tersusun rapi menghiasi bagian dalam gereja. Pohon natal yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh di depan, sebelah mimbar suci. Di malam dengan udara cukup dingin ini biasa nya di gunakan oleh orang-orang untuk berada di rumah dengan penghangat ruangan. Namun, di dalam gereja ini terlihat seorang _namja_ kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun tengah duduk di kursi panjang bagian depan.

_Namja_ itu memejamkan mata nya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada. Senyuman manis terulas di wajah nya. Ia terus berdoa tanpa menyadari seseorang yang telah memasuki gereja yang telah sepi tersebut. Seorang biarawati hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan _namja_ itu dengan senyuman senang.

Setelah beberapa saat berdoa dan berbicara pada Tuhan, _namja_ itu membuka matanya dan menatap sebuah salib besar yang tergantung di atas mimbar.

"Tuhan, terima kasih untuk semua nya. Aku percaya, Tuhan selalu bersama ku kan?" gumam nya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di dalam gereja tersebut.

"Tuhan selalu bersama mu Teuki. Dia akan selalu menjaga mu"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan _namja_ bernama Leeteuk itu. Leeteuk menolehkan kepala nya dan menemukan salah satu biarawati yang ia kenal tengah berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Suster Hwang" sapa Leeteuk sambil memberikan _yeoja_ cantik itu cengiran lebar.

Biarawati yang di panggil suster Hwang itu tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut halus Leeteuk.

"Kenapa masih di sini _eum_?" tanya Suster hwang.

"Ah! Aku tak bisa tidur jadi aku kemari untuk berdoa" jawab Leeteuk.

Ya, Leeteuk adalah salah satu anak panti asuhan yang berada tepat di belakang gereja ini. Dan suster hwang adalah salah satu biarawati yang merawat anak-anak panti asuhan tersebut.

"Sudah selesai kan?" tanya Suster hwang, Leeteuk menjawab nya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ah Teuki, apa kau melihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Suster hwang lagi saat mengingat 2 sosok yang juga tidak ada di kamarnya malam hari ini.

"Eoh? Aku tidak bersama mereka. Apa mereka kabur lagi, suster?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, aku kira mereka bersama mu. Jadi aku kemari untuk mencari kalian" ucap Suster hwang membuat Leeteuk menghela nafas nya.

Kedua sosok yang di cari suster hwang juga menjadi anak asuh dari panti tersebut dan mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan Leeteuk. Mereka bagaikan saudara kandung yang tak terpisahkan sejak masuk ke dalam panti ini. Leeteuk yang masuk ke panti karena kedua orang tua nya telah meninggal dan tak ada saudara yang mau merawat nya sama seperti yang di alami oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari mereka. Suster kembali saja ke panti. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya" ucap Leeteuk sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari bersama?" tanya Suster hwang. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku saja yang mencari. Suster pura-pura tidak tahu saja _ne_? Mereka pasti ketakutan jika suster tahu"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil saat mengingat dulu kedua _dongsaeng_ nya ketakutan karena ketahuan kabur dari kamar dan berakhir dengan suster utama panti yang menegur kedua nya karena membuat semua panik mencari kedua nya. Namun seperti tak kapok, kedua nya tetap sering kabur dari kamar entah hanya untuk bermain ataupun tidak bisa tidur.

Suster Hwang yang mengerti akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Leeteuk untuk kembali ke panti. Leeteuk mulai keluar dari gereja. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya saat merasakan angin dingin berhembus dan langsung membuat bulu roma nya berdiri. Ia mulai berkeliling sekitar gereja dan panti. Jejak sepatu Leeteuk terukir jelas di tumpukan salju putih yang dingin itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mengelilingi area gereja, Leeteuk berhenti saat melihat kedua _namja_ kecil yang berusia 7 tahun dan 5 tahun itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman sembari menatap sebuah pohon cemara yang cukup tinggi dan berhiaskan lampu-lampu dan hiasan natal yang cantik. Pihak gereja memang sengaja menghias pohon cemara itu menjadi sebuah pohon natal besar untuk menambah keindahan area gereja. Leeteuk tersenyum lega lalu menghampiri kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Hae _hyung_, apa besok Santa akan datang menemui kita?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Haha, kau masih percaya Santa, kyu?"

"Eh? Memang nya _hyung_ tidak percaya Santa?"

"Eum.. Aku… aku percaya sih tapi dari cerita suster Min, Santa itu adalah orang tua yang menyamar dan memberikan anak-anak nya hadiah" ungkap Donghae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya mengingat ucapan salah satu suster perawat panti.

"_Mwo_? Berarti kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Santa? Kita kan sudah tidak punya orang tua" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menundukan kepala nya sedih. Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya seakan menyadari sebuah kesalahan yang terucap. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Kyuhyun masuk ke panti 3 tahun yang lalu dan tak mengingat sedikit pun kenangan tentang orang tua nya dan menyebabkan _namja_ kecil itu sedikit sedih jika mendengar kata 'orang tua'.

Donghae menggaruk kepala nya yang terlapisi topi, bingung harus membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan apa. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai merangkul _namja_ kecil yang berbeda 2 tahun dari nya itu.

"Kyunnie jangan sedih ne? Santa pasti datang besok" ucap Donghae menenangkan. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos.

"Benarkah Santa akan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Donghae hanya menyengir lebar sambil mengerjapkan mata nya. Ia tak mau berbicara sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa nanti nya tapi…

"Apa kalian ingin bertemu Santa?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuat kedua namja kecil itu menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang. Donghae tersenyum lebar saat melihat _Hyung_ kesayangan nya dipanti yang seakan menjadi penyelamat nya dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berhambur memeluk Leeteuk yang tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua nya.

"Teuki _hyung_! Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Donghae senang.

"Apa Teuki _hyung_, mencari kami?" tanya Kyuhyun juga.

Leeteuk menunjukan _angelic smile_ nya. Ia membenarkan syal biru di leher Donghae dan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya yang terlapisi sarung tangan hangat ke pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun yang dingin.

"Tentu saja. Kalian kabur lagi _eoh_?" ucap Leeteuk membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyengir lebar tanpa dosa sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pohon natal dan Hae _hyung_ menemani ku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Donghae yang menganggukan kepala nya seakan membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk membawa kedua nya untuk duduk kembali di bangku taman yang dingin itu. Ia duduk di tengah dan merangkul kedua _dongsaeng_ yang berada di kanan dan kiri nya.

"_Hyung_, tadi kau bertanya tentang Santa _eoh_? Aku mau bertemu _Santa Clause_!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat dengan tangan terangkat ke atas. Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti dan mata nya mulai beralih menatap Donghae.

"Kalau Hae bagaimana?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sembari berpikir. Ia sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti apa itu _Santa Clause_ tapi dalam hati nya yang terdalam ia juga ingin bertemu dengan santa yang selalu memberi hadiah di dalam cerita.

"Aku—aku juga mau, _hyung_!" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman _childish_ nya.

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Donghae dengan gemas. Ia beralih memandang pohon natal besar dengan kerlipan lampu hias yang begitu indah. Memory nya berputar ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia teringat memory nya sebelum masuk ke dalam panti. Merayakan natal bersama keluarga dengan berbagai hadiah yang di inginkan selalu menjadi moment yang di tunggu oleh Leeteuk. Sama seperti Kyuhyun dan Donghae saat ini, dulu ia sering membayangkan kehadiran _Santa Clause_ dan akan melompat kesenangan saat hari natal ia menemukan kado yang ia anggap hadiah dari Santa. Ia terus berharap setiap tahun nya hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi dan ia masuk ke panti ini. Tak ada lagi santa yang memberi nya kado. Dan sejak saat itu ia tahu bahwa santa yang selama ini memberi nya hadiah adalah ayahnya sendiri. Leeteuk tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa itu.

"_Hyung_~"

Memory Leeteuk buyar saat ia merasakan pipi nya di tusuk-tusuk oleh sebuah telunjuk mungil. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk pipi nya itu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Leeteuk sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, melamun _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Daritadi kami bicara, _hyung_ hanya diam saja. Huuhh~" timpal Donghae sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi ia bercerita panjang lebar dan tak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari _hyung_ nya tersebut. Leeteuk tertawa menyadari kesalahan nya. Ia meminta maaf lalu memeluk kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu erat seakan memberi tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang nya pada keluarga baru nya itu.

"_Mianhae_ Hae-ya. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan tadi?" ucap Leeteuk. Donghae tak menjawab dan masih menggembungkan pipi nya kesal namun justru terlihat sangat imut.

"Tadi Hae _hyung_ bilang jika ia bertemu dengan santa ia mau boneka nemo yang besar"

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk seakan menjadi perwakilan dari Donghae. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu kalau Kyu bertemu Santa, Kyu mau minta apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengelus dagu nya, terlihat memikirkan hadiah apa yang ingin ia minta. Sebenarnya Ia tak tahu mau hadiah apa, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Santa. Donghae yang mulai tertarik mendengar jawaban dongsaeng nya itu mulai menatap Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Ya! Cepat jawab Kyu!" titah Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Aku mau minta banyak hadiah~ apa boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun polos membuat Leeteuk tertawa geli.

"Hei. Minta satu saja pada Santa!" ucap Donghae lagi.

"Tapi aku punya banyak permintaan, _hyung_~ memangnya _hyung_ hanya ingin boneka nemo _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Donghae terdiam sesaat, Ia menganggukan kepala nya ragu. Memang ia memiliki banyak permintaan.

"Aish kalian ini—hahaha. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke panti. Aku tak mau kalian sakit padahal besok sudah malam natal. Kalian bisa katakan hadiah apa saja yang kalian inginkan pada Tuhan agar Tuhan menyampaikan nya pada Santa nanti, _arrachi_?" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai bangkit dari duduk nya. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menggandeng tangan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk santai di bangku dingin itu. Leeteuk mengangkat alis nya sebelah saat mendapati tatapan polos dari kedua nya.

"Ah!"

Kyuhyun menjentikan jari nya saat mendapatkan ide. Ia sudah tahu hadiah apa yang ingin ia minta kepada Santa.

"Aku tahu akan meminta apa pada Santa!" ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku juga sudah tahu hadiah apa yang paling aku inginkan dari Santa" timpal Donghae.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun langsung bangkit dari bangku itu dan berlari kecil menuju arah panti meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih terdiam di tempat sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Hey! Jangan berlari, nanti kalian jatuh" ucap Leeteuk mengingatkan. Ia mulai berjalan mengikuti kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang masih berlari di depan sana.

"_Ppalli hyung_. Aku mau meminta pada Tuhan agar menyampaikan permintaan ku pada Santa" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan dan otomatis membuat Leeteuk membulatkan mata nya kaget. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa geli. Ternyata kedua _dongsaeng_ nya mempercayai ucapan nya. Ia pun mulai berlari mengejar Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali ke panti asuhan.

.

.

† CHRISTMAS †

Leeteuk berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan yang terdapat 2 _single bed_. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang nya dengan mata terpejam dan tangan tertangkup di depan dada.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke kamar nya dan langsung berdoa. Entah apa yang mereka minta dan katakan pada Tuhan. Leeteuk tersenyum senang melihat kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Sungguh jika ia bisa, ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat kedua _namja_ kecil itu tertawa senang. Ia ingin memberikan kedua nya kado natal tapi ia tak punya uang untuk membeli sesuatu. Otak nya bekerja memikirkan hadiah apa yang ingin ia berikan pada kedua _dongsaeng_ kesayangan nya itu. Ia tak mungkin memberikan Donghae sebuah boneka nemo yang besar seperti harapan _namja_ kecil itu ataupun membelikan mainan-mainan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas nya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang seperti nya sudah menyelesaikan doa mereka masing-masing. Kedua nya hanya mengangguk lalu mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang. Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu membenarkan selimut yang di gunakan adik kecil nya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan mata sayu nya sembari tersenyum. Seperti nya bocah kecil itu sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. _Jaljayo_ Kyunnie" ucap Leeteuk lalu mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan senyuman kecil oleh Kyuhyun yang langsung memejamkan mata nya dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Leeteuk beralih kepada Donghae dan mulai mengeratkan selimut yang di gunakan Donghae hingga sebatas leher _dongsaeng_ nya yang manja itu.

"Kau juga tidur, _saeng_" ucap Leeteuk yang juga mengecup pipi Donghae sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

"_Ne. Hyung_ juga tidur yang nyenyak" ucap Donghae yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk menyengir.

"Pasti" balas Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan Santa datang, aku harap Santa mau datang walau itu sedikit mustahil. Benar kan _hyung_?" ucap Donghae yang membuat Leeteuk sedikit tertegun. Ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa Hae juga mau Santa datang?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh? Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap, kita kan… Ah! Pokok nya aku hanya ingin melihat Kyunnie senang" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk pun kembali mengecup pipi Donghae dengan gemas lalu mengelus rambut Donghae dengan lembut.

"Ne. Santa pasti datang. Sekarang Hae tidur, _arra_?" ucap Leeteuk.

"_Ne, hyung. Gomawo_" balas Donghae yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

Leeteuk bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia mematikan lampu kamar menyebabkan ruangan itu menjadi gelap.

"_Hyung_…"

Panggilan dari Donghae membuat Leeteuk kembali membuka pintu yang hampir tertutup sempurna.

"_Ne_?"

"_Jaljayo hyung_. Aku sayang Teuki _hyung_~"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Donghae dengan nada manja itu. Ada perasaan senang yang sangat besar saat mendengar sebuah ungkapan kecil tersebut.

"_Hyung_ juga sayang kalian. _Jaljayo_ Hae-ya"

Donghae pun tersenyum dalam kegelapan kamar itu. Ia kembali memejamkan mata nya dan mulai terbang ke dunia mimpi nya yang indah. Leeteuk pun menutup pintu kamar kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut. Sejenak ia terdiam di depan pintu berwarna coklat dengan hiasan papan nama _**'Fishy-GameKyu'**_ itu.

Entah apa yang ia dapatkan tiba-tiba Leeteuk berlari menuruni tangga dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati seorang diri. Ia langsung membuka lemari pakaian nya yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia mengeluarkan semua pakaian nya. Ia mencari sesuatu yang pernah ia dapatkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ketemu!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian nya itu. Ia menatap sesuatu di tangan nya itu dengan mata senang. Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginan kalian _saeng_. Tuhan, tolong bantu aku"

.

.

Salju terus turun menyelimuti kota Seoul di tanggal 24 Desember ini. Udara dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Sekelompok anak tengah bermain di sebuah ruangan yang sudah di berikan penghangat tersebut. Mereka bermain dan tertawa bersama.

"Nanti malam Santa akan datang~" ucap Kyuhyun terus menerus sambil mendorong-dorong mobil mainan nya. Ia pun melantunkan beberapa lagu natal yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"Santa? Hahaha kau pasti bercanda Kyu! Santa itu tidak ada!" balas seorang _namja_ kurus sambil tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas nya dan menatap _namja_ itu kesal.

"Ya! Santa itu ada Changmin-ah!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ish! Santa itu hanya ada di cerita. Yunho _hyung_ bilang jangan percaya pada cerita!" balas Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Santa itu ada! Teuki _hyung_ bilang kalau Santa pasti datang malam ini dan memberikan aku dan Hae _hyung_ hadiah yang kami minta pada Tuhan kemarin" ucap Kyuhyun jujur dan begitu polos.

"Bodoh. Kau di bohongi. Santa itu tak pernah ada" tukas Changmin lagi. Kyuhyun menatap sebal Changmin sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan nya.

"Kyu…"

Panggilan dari Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melupakan niat nya ingin memukul teman satu panti nya itu. Ia berhambur dan memeluk Donghae.

Donghae hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Walaupun bingung ia tetap mengelus punggung _dongsaeng_ nya itu untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak.

"_Wae_? Kenapa Kyunnie menangis _eoh_?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya dan mulai menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap _dongsaeng_ nya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Changmin hiks… Changmin bilang malam ini Santa tidak akan datang. Santa hanya sebuah cerita. Itu tidak benar kan _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata yang masih berair. Donghae menggigit bibir bawah nya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau percaya pada Teuki _hyung_ kan?" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. Ia menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Aku percaya Teuki _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu jangan dengarkan kata Changmin. Percaya saja pada Teuki _hyung ne_?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala nya bingung dengan ucapan Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum geli.

"Sudahlah. _Kajja_, suster Jung sudah menunggu kita untuk latihan koor"

Donghae langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Donghae. Mereka akan melakukan latihan untuk koor yang akan mereka tampilkan saat perayaan natal di gereja esok hari.

.

.

† CHRISTMAS †

"Hae _hyung_…" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menarik-narik lengan Donghae yang sudah bergulung dalam selimut nya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam namun _namja_ kecil itu belum terlelap seperti Donghae yang sudah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Donghae hanya menggeliat pelan tanpa terbangun walau Kyuhyun sudah memanggil nya sejak tadi.

Kyuhyun melipat tangan nya di depan dada sambil menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ kesal pada _hyung_ pecinta ikan nya itu. Ia tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ia terus berharap akan bertemu dengan _Santa Clause_.

"Hae _hyung_~" panggil Kyuhyun lagi dengan rengekan manja nya.

TUK

Tok… Tok…

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata nya saat mendengar sebuah suara benda jatuh dari luar kamar nya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut mengingat panti sudah sangat sepi jam segini namun ada perasaan penasaran dalam hati nya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu kamar dan siap menyentuh gagang pintu yang lebih tinggi dari nya itu. Namun entah mengapa, _namja_ kecil itu kembali berlari menuju ranjang Donghae dan mulai mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae dengan keras. Seperti nya ia takut untuk keluar kamar seorang diri. ckck

"Hae _hyung_, _ireona.. ppalli ireona_.. Hae _hyung_~!"

Donghae mulai melenguh dan menggeliat tidak nyaman mendapatkan guncangan saat ia tertidur nyenyak. Berulang kali ia menepis tangan mungil Kyuhyun yang menggoncangkan tubuhnya namun itu tak berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti.

"_Aish_ Kyu! Aku mengantuk!" decak kesal Donghae yang langsung terduduk di kasur nya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan _death glare_ nya yang lucu. Namun ia sedikit luluh saat mendapatkan tatapan _puppy eyes_ Kyuhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"_Wae_?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Ayo kita lihat" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mereka. Donghae menaikan alis nya sebelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"S-suara apa?" tanya Donghae sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak tahu makanya ayo lihat. _Ppalli_!"

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae yang tidak bisa menolak lagi. Ia hanya menurut dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Cklek

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan langkah mereka saat melihat suasana panti yang cukup horor. Kegelapan menyelimuti, hampir semua lampu di panti ini di padamkan saat malam hari.

"Kyu, kita kembali ke kamar saja _ne_?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sama takut nya. Memang mereka sering kabur di jam malam tapi tidak semalam ini. Mereka hanya kabur sekitar jam 8 dan akan kembali sekitar jam 9. Lampu-lampu masih menyala pada jam itu karena beberapa biarawati masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

"_Ani_. Kita harus melihat nya. Mungkin saja suara tadi itu suara kedatangan _Santa Clause_" ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

Eh?

Donghae menatap _dongsaeng_ kecil nya itu dengan tatapan heran. Ia sendiri lupa jika ini adalah malam natal dan biasa nya Santa akan datang setiap malam natal. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata _dongsaeng_ nya masih mengharapkan kedatangan sosok pembawa hadiah natal dalam cerita itu.

"_Hyung_…"

Lamunan Donghae terbuyar saat Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan nya menuju sudut ruangan. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling menatap heran. Ada lilin kecil di sudut ruangan itu dan di sebelah lilin kecil itu ada sebuah _cupcake chocolate_. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil _cupcake_ itu dan memperhatikan nya dengan seksama.

"_Hyung_, kenapa ada _cupcake_ di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun polos yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Donghae.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mata nya kembali menemukan beberapa lilin yang di susun dengan _cupcake_ di sebelah lilin tersebut. Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengambil _cupcake-cupcake_ itu sembari mengikuti arah dari lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala.

_Wuzzhhh_

Angin malam yang sangat dingin menyapa Donghae dan Kyuhyun saat mereka sampai di luar panti. Mereka bergidik dingin. Tak ada di antara mereka yang mengenakan jaket tebal, syal, topi, sarung tangan ataupun sepatu yang hangat. Hanya piyama tipis yang mereka berdua kenakan untuk tidur.

"Dingin~" keluh Donghae. Tangan nya sudah di penuhi oleh _cupcake-cupcake_ yang mereka temukan. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Terkadang mereka memakan _cupcake_ itu sembari terus mengikuti arah lilin kecil.

"Kyu, bukan kah ini menuju pohon natal besar?" tanya Donghae

"_Ne hyung_. Tapi kenapa gelap ya?" balas Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan heran. Biasa nya cahaya terang dari lampu-lampu hias di pohon cemara yang di sulap menjadi pohon natal itu sudah terlihat beberapa meter dari tempat utama namun sekarang hanya kegelapan yang menanti kedua nya di depan sana.

"K-kyu, kita kembali saja ne? Di sana gelap" ucap Donghae sedikit merinding ketakutan melihat kegelapan menanti mereka di depan sana.

"_Shireo_! Masih ada lilin nya _hyung_. Aku penasaran"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya dan tetap bertekad untuk untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Donghae sedikit protes. Ia takut kegelapan seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sabar langsung berlari tanpa mengambil _cupcake_ yang di letakan di samping lilin. Donghae masih terdiam. Ia menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kyu! Tunggu aku! Hueee~"

Akhirnya Donghae ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun saat merasakan diri nya seorang diri. Ia terlalu takut untuk kembali ke panti seorang diri.

"Harusnya kita mengajak Teuki _hyung_ kemari. Hiks.." ucap Donghae dengan isakan kecil nya.

Donghae sudah bisa menyusul Kyuhyun yang terlihat diam di tempat dan menatap sesuatu di depan nya dengan tatapan bingung. Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun.

"Loh? Kenapa pohon nya tidak menyala?" tanya Donghae polos saat mendapati lampu-lampu di pohon natal raksasa mereka mati.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mendekati pohon tersebut lalu memutari nya. Mereka kembali saling tatap heran.

Srriinggg~

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pohon natal raksasa mereka menyala secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit rasa kagum akan keindahan pohon itu di tengah malam seperti ini. Mereka memandang pohon natal itu dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun memincingkan mata nya saat ia menangkap sosok yang berada di samping pohon natal raksasa itu.

"Santa!" pekik Kyuhyun kesenangan membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut.

Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pandang Kyuhyun dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di samping pohon dengan pakaian berwarna merah dan membawa sebuah karung yang sedikit berisi tersebut. Senyuman lebar mulai terukir di wajahnya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dengan mata menatap tidak percaya sosok santa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Eh?

"Teuki—_hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun saat sosok Santa itu berjalan menghampiri kedua nya dan sinar lampu mulai memperlihatkan sosok itu secara keseluruhan.

"Selamat Natal~! Hohohoho"

Leeteuk dengan pakaian khas natal. Baju tebal berwarna merah dengan bulu putih di sekitar leher dan tangan nya, mirip dengan kostum _Santa Clause_. Ia juga mengenakan topi santa. Ia melompat ke depan Donghae dan Kyuhyun sambil berteriak dan tertawa khas _Santa Clause_.

"Natal yang indah anak-anak. Hohoho Selamat Natal~~" ucap Leeteuk lagi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap tingkah Leeteuk yang sedikit errr—aneh itu. Leeteuk mulai tersenyum canggung sambil mengelus tengkuk nya.

"A-aneh ya?_Aish Mianhae_. Aku pasti terlihat bodoh" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai salah tingkah karena di tatap dengan tatapan polos tapi penuh arti oleh kedua dongsaeng nya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling tatap. Mereka masih terdiam dan mengerjapkan mata nya namun beberapa detik kemudian, gelak tawa langsung terdengar menyelimuti area tersebut. Leeteuk sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu tertawa keras. Ia menatap _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan tatapan heran namun Donghae dan Kyuhyun tetap tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"_Hyung_ hahahaha kau—hahahaha"

Donghae berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk namun ia tak dapat menahan tawa nya.

"Kau lucu _hyung_—hahahaha" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan tawa senang nya.

Eh?

Leeteuk tersenyum malu mendengar ungkapan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Sungguh ia ingin memendam wajahnya di salju untuk menutupi rasa malu nya. Hanya ini yang terpikirkan oleh nya kemarin malam. Berpura-pura menjadi _Santa Clause_, mengingat ia memiliki kostum natal yang di berikan oleh _Appa_ nya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Leeteuk terdiam memperhatikan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia senang, setidak nya ia bisa melihat kedua nya tertawa walaupun ia merasa sangat malu.

"_Hyung_…"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa menghentikan tawa nya. Mereka menatap Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa _hyung_ melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_. Hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku. Kalian sangat ingin bertemu dengan Santa dan aku tak mungkin memanggil Santa untuk kemari" ungkap Leeteuk. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Dan sekarang Santa sudah datang~ haha walaupun tidak sama sih. Ah! Itu… Aku juga tak membawa kado untuk kalian. _Mianhae saeng_" tambah Leeteuk lagi. Ia sedikit menundukan kepala nya tak ingin melihat wajah kecewa dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

GREP

Leeteuk terkejut saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun memeluk nya dengan begitu erat. Leeteuk hanya terdiam masih _shock_ dengan yang terjadi. Awalnya ia menduga akan mendengar ungkapan kecewa dari mulut kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebalik nya.

"_Gomawo hyung. Jeongmal gomawo_" ucap Donghae masih dengan pelukan eratnya.

"Eh?"

"_Gomawo, hyung_ mau melakukan ini semua demi kami. _Jeongmal gomawoyo_. Kami sangat senang~" ucap Kyuhyun yang di sertai dengan tawa kecil.

Hal itu membuat Leeteuk bernafas lega. Ia mulai membalas pelukan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Asalkan kalian senang, _hyung_ akan lakukan apa pun. _Mianhae hyung_ tidak bisa memberikan kalian hadiah" ungkap Leeteuk

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menggeleng. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu memberikan Leeteuk sebuah cengiran lebar. Leeteuk menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Ani_. Kami sudah dapatkan hadiah kami. Tuhan sudah memberikan nya. Iya kan Hae _hyung_?"

"Benar! Hadiah natal yang paling spesial~"

"_Mwoya_?"

Leeteuk menggaruk kepala nya bingung dengan pernyataan kedua nya. Ia tak memberikan hadiah apa pun pada mereka kenapa mereka bisa sesenang itu?

"Kau mau tahu hadiah apa yang kami minta pada Tuhan, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk mengangguk pasti.

"Aku meminta… Aku minta agar kita semua selalu bersama. Aku, Hae _hyung_ dan Teuki _hyung_ selalu bersama selama nya. Tak peduli kita bukan saudara tapi aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai _hyung_ ku" ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga! Aku meminta Tuhan agar memberikan keluarga baru untukku. Dan Tuhan memberikan Teuki _hyung_ sebagai _hyung_ ku dan Kyunnie sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku" timpal Donghae

"Jadi… Kami sudah mendapatkan hadiah natal yang paling spesial itu" koor kedua nya.

Leeteuk menatap kedua _dongsaeng_ nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Setetes air mata sudah lolos dari sudut mata nya. Melihat Leeteuk yang menangis, Donghae dan Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk lagi.

"_Mian hyung_. Jangan menangis" ucap Donghae.

Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia mendekap Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan kedua nya dan tak ingin terpisah.

"_Aniya. Gomawo_ Hae, Kyu… _Gomawo_" ucap Leeteuk di tengah isakan tangis nya.

"_Mwo_? Kami yang harus nya berterima kasih pada _hyung_" balas Kyuhyun di dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Aku sayang kalian berdua. Selama nya kalian adalah _dongsaeng_ ku" ucap Leeteuk mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar ungkapan _hyung_ nya itu. Mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kami juga sayang Teuki _hyung_~" ucap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Akhirnya selama beberapa saat mereka berpelukan mengalirkan rasa kasih sayang di antara ketiga nya. Tawa senang pun terdengar indah di tengah malam itu.

"Hatcchimm~"

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan nya saat mendengar suara bersin Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian hanya memakai piyama?" tukas Leeteuk yang seperti nya baru menyadari penampilan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Hehe, _Mianhae hyung_. Tadi kami terlalu bersemangat jadi lupa mengganti pakaian" ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

"_Aigoo_~"

Leeteuk langsung melepas jaket dan topi santa nya dan memakai kan nya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu beralih melepaskan jaket tebal berwarna merah itu dan memakaikan nya pada Donghae.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke panti. Kalian bisa sakit kalau seperti ini" titah Leeteuk sambil menatap kedua nya dengan cemas.

"Siap Santa Teuk!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung memberi hormat pada Leeteuk seperti seorang tentara. Leeteuk sedikit bingung namun akhirnya tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut kedua nya dengan gemas.

"_Kajja_, kita kembali!"

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan pohon natal besar itu dan berjalan menuju panti.

"Aku penasaran apa yang di bawa oleh Santa Teuk" ungkap Kyuhyun. Ia mulai membuka karung merah yang sedikit berisi itu. Donghae yang penasaran pun ikut membongkar isi dari dari kain merah tersebut.

Santa Teuk? Leeteuk tertawa geli mendengar panggilan baru untuk nya. _Aigoo~ _

"_Mwo_?! _Cupcake_?"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terhenti dan berteriak histeris, Mereka menatap Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Aku meminta di buatkan _Cupcake_ oleh Suster Ma. Hehe" ucap Leeteuk sembari menggedikan bahu nya.

"Kado dari Santa Teuk adalah _cupcake_? _Hyung_~ apa kau tidak punya ide lain?" protes Donghae.

"Benar, kenapa tidak mainan atau barang lain nya? Ckck"

Leeteuk memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar protesan dari kedua _dongsaeng_ nya. Tadi mereka tidak protes sama sekali kenapa sekarang jadi protes akan hadiah?

"Tapi _cupcake_ nya enak, hae _hyung_~" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memakan _cupcake chocolate_ itu.

"Lumayan. Aku juga lapar~"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun berjalan santai sembari memakan hadiah natal nya, puluhan _cupcake_ yang sudah dingin. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu merangkul kedua _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"_Merry Christmas_~ Hohohoho" ucap Leeteuk sembari menirukan suara _Santa Clause_ yang sontak membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha _Hyung_ kau—aahahah _Merry Christmas_~"

"Yuhhuu~! _Merry Christmas nae hyungdeul_~"

Mereka pun tertawa dalam perjalanan kembali ke panti. Terkadang ketiga nya melantunkan lagu natal dengan senang.

'_Tuhan, tolong kabulkan doa kami. Biarkan kami bersama untuk berbagi kasih keluarga. Selalu jaga dan sertai kedua dongsaeng ku ini, Amin.'_

Hadiah spesial tidak selalu berwujud fisik. Kehangatan dalam keluarga dan kebersamaan bersama orang-orang yang kita cintai adalah sebuah hadiah spesial yang tidak akan pernah dapat di bandingkan dengan semua hadiah berwujud fisik yang di inginkan.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Hanya cerita singkat di malam natal ini dan terinspirasi saat melihat dongsaeng ku merengek minta kado dari Santa Clause. Hahaha

Kalau yang dateng Santa Teuk aku juga mau deh rengek-rengek gitu #plaak

Oke, thanks for reading my story. Hope you enjoy it… Mianhae jika ada yang tidak suka~

Finally, I just wanna say **Merry Christmas for who celebrate it~! \(^0^)/**

God Bless you all~~! See ya ^ ^


End file.
